Mute
by VintageHeartss
Summary: Gareki is far gone, but all he needs is his touch to make the bad things go away - everything's okay once he's touching him again. (Yogi x Gareki)


**Mute**

* * *

Gareki hates the sound of a clock, and he most certainly can't stand the city. He wouldn't last a day in New York, and he never listens to music. Sound bothers him. Gareki doesn't like sound, not at all. It frightens him, even to hear someone speaking.

Gareki is far gone. He refuses to leave his sound-proof room because he's afraid. He barely moves, he never speaks, because he's afraid; afraid to hear himself talk. Afraid of himself. He never had a real family. His mother was murdered right in front of him before he could walk on his own, and as the years past, the story twisted, words got rearranged, words got confused, throw, _words_ - all these words, attacks, blames, added events, scrambled to the point where Gareki believes that he is the one who murdered his mother.

Gareki lives on his own. No one ever visits him, but that is a good thing - Gareki hates everyone, he hates the world, and he hates himself. He wants nothing, nothing but to stare at the wall until the voices finally gave up; until they finally decide to go away and leave him alone.

The voices are mean. They want him to do mean things and they tell him he's a bad person. Gareki can't speak to the voices because the voices tell him not to. The voices make him scared of his own voice and every time he tries to block them out, they only become louder. But Gareki can't cry. He can't whimper, because whimpering is noise, and he doesn't like noise, and the voices don't like his noise.

Once a week - every Saturday morning, Gareki waits by his window for Sunflower. Sunflower always comes to his window at around 11am to place a new sticker on the glass - each one in the shape of a heart, each one a brand new color. Gareki likes Sunflower because Gareki likes the way he smells. He likes the stickers he puts on his window and he likes his yellow hair. Gareki likes color, but he especially likes fumes.

Sunflower is Gareki's guardian angel, so he believes at least. Sunflower saved him the day Gareki's brother locked him in his room and set the house on fire. Sunflower is a hero and has magic powers that make him fly like an angel so that must make him one. Only Gareki can see him, so he believes.

But the voices don't like Sunflower. The voices tell Gareki that Sunflower is bad. Gareki wants to tell the voices that they are bad and not Sunflower, but he can't. Instead, he covers his ears, because maybe the voices will understand if he covers his ears. Maybe they'll be quiet if he shows them he doesn't want them to talk. They don't, however, so Gareki cries silently because he doesn't want them to say bad things about Sunflower. Sunflower is kind. Sunflower helps scare the voices away. Whenever he comes, he holds Gareki in his arms to protect him from the voices. Sunflower is a beautiful angel, and Gareki is safe again whenever he's in his arms.

Sunflower likes touch, Gareki learned, because Sunflower is mute and he communicates with his hands. Gareki doesn't understand Sunflowers hands sometimes, only when they're touching him is he able to read their words. But he doesn't only communicate with his hands; sometimes he likes to communicate with his lips as well and other parts of his body. When Sunflower puts his lips on top of his, he is saying that he loves Gareki. When he holds him in his arms, he is saying that he wants to protect him, and when his lips are on his neck, he is saying that Gareki belongs to him, and Gareki is safe. He's safe whenever he is touching him.

Sunflower has a real name; it's Yogi, but Yogi can't tell him that, and Gareki has forgotten how to read, so Yogi is Sunflower, because he is yellow - his hair at least. And because he is always smiling and smells of a flower. Gareki likes Yogi's smell, he loves fumes. Fumes and color. Not sound, though, sound is bad. Sound is mean.

Gareki likes touch, because Sunflower taught him to like touch, because touch isn't sound - at least it isn't sound. Sunflower likes for Gareki to touch him. Gareki likes to touch Sunflower because touching him makes him happy, and all he wants is for his guardian angel to only be happy. He likes to tell Sunflower that he loves him a lot, so he touches his lips with his, and Sunflower tells him he loves him even more by adding in his tongue, because adding his tongue means that he really, really loves him, and it makes Gareki happy.

Sometimes it's hard to understand Sunflower because he communicates by touch a lot, and Gareki has a hard time translating what every touch means. But he knows it's good, because Sunflower loves him, and he loves Sunflower, so it's okay. It's okay when he touches him even if he can't understand. It's okay that he hurts him sometimes, because he tells him he loves him at the same time and that he's safe in his arms, so that makes it okay. That means that it's good. Gareki likes when Sunflower hurts him, because it feels good and it's not sound, just touch. Gareki likes it when Sunflower is on top of him because it means that he is safer. But nothing compares to when Sunflower is inside of him.

Because what could be more safe than being connected with your guardian angel? Being naked together means that he trusts Gareki and Gareki trusts him and they have no secrets to hide from each other. Whenever Sunflower is naked on top of him, and whenever he is naked underneath, and whenever Sunflower is telling him how much he loves him, and whenever Gareki is telling him the same back - Whenever Gareki's breaths get heavier each time Sunflower moves inside of him - that is when he feels the most secure.

The voices completely vanish whenever Sunflower is inside of him, and the faster he moves, the stronger the impact. The harder he thrusts, the more frightened the voices become. Nothing exists when Sunflower is protecting him like this. Pain, suffering, death, sound...all forgotten. I guess that's why Gareki loves it so much. I guess that's why he loves him so much; the voices are scared of Sunflower's protection. They moan, they pant, they scream out of Gareki whenever Sunflower is inside of him. They claw, they beg, they whine whenever Sunflower is protecting his body, and it pleases Gareki. It pleases him a lot. Gareki likes to help Sunflower fight the voices sometimes, because he knows it pleases Sunflower when Gareki helps.

Sunflower always stops fighting the voices once Gareki releases a white substance across his chest, because a white substance means that the voices are gone now and that he should feel relieved. Gareki smiles whenever Sunflower finishes, because he is happy and he knows that Sunflower loves to fight his voices, so he knows he is happy as well. But Gareki knows that once he leaves, the voices will come back, which is why Sunflower likes to tell him he really, really loves him before he goes. Gareki silently cries because he doesn't want to spend the rest of the week with the voices, all he wants is to be protected by Sunflower. But Sunflower smiles and touches his cheek, because touching his cheek means that he'll be back and please don't be sad while he's gone, so Gareki smiles, because he knows Sunflower likes it when he smiles.

But Sunflower disappears when Gareki grabs for his shirt, and that smile becomes a sunken stare. His hand lingers as he tries to feel for Sunflower - tries to touch him one last time, but it's too late because now his safe haven is gone. Now the voices are free to talk about him behind his back.

* * *

**Thank you for the read. I love knowing your thoughts.**


End file.
